


my home is in your arms

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Bring You More Series [4]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Non canon compliant, Soul Punk Patrick Stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the infamous blog post hits the Internet, Gabe and Ray are too far away. So Gabe calls Pete to check on Patrick. He may have neglected to tell Pete a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my home is in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one of the ones lost in the great "I don't know how but my WIP folder disappeared" tragedy last month. So I had to start over from scratch. Again I don't know everyone's movements at this time, which is why I tagged it the way I did. Unbeta'd. Song title is from HIM's "In Joy and Sorrow".

Gabe had been worried for a while. Patrick was fine at first, when he was promoting his solo album. But after a few months, it was dragging him down. He put on a brave face for him and Ray, but whenever he thought they weren't looking, Patrick would deflate.

He was becoming increasingly distant, and any time they would ask what was wrong Patrick would insist it was nothing. Ray had done his best to be a supportive boyfriend, but there was only so much he could do when Patrick wouldn't talk to him. Gabe in turn had tried to make Patrick laugh, cheer up, anything besides moping.

Then when the blog post hit, that was when their concern turned all the way up to fear.

Gabe had been in New York when he’d gotten a call from Ray. “Hey what's up?”

“Where are you right now?” Ray asked, he sounded frantic.

“New York, you?”

“London. How fast can you get back to LA?”

That made Gabe’s heart drop into his stomach. “What's wrong?”

“Have you seen Patrick’s blog post?”

“No. What's going on Ray?”

“Read it, and if you can get to LA, do it. I'm trying to book a flight right now. I tried calling him but he's turned off his phone, and he won't answer the landline.”

That really made Gabe worry. He grabbed his laptop and turned it on, not bothering to check Patrick’s blog. If Ray was worried enough that he was dropping everything and heading home, then it was bad. Possibly nuclear bad. “I can be in LA in six hours.”

“Okay. I’ll see you there.”

Gabe hung up and started grabbing his shit to run to the airport. Everything after that was a blur of anxiety and hope that Patrick was okay. Gabe tried calling and texting as well, but the texts went unanswered and the calls went straight to voicemail. That made Gabe worry even more. During his layover in Houston, Gabe called the only person he could think of who might be in LA.

Surprisingly, he picked up on the first ring. “Hey Gabey baby, what's shaking?”

“Are you in LA right now?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Something’s up with Patrick and Ray's in fucking England and I'm stuck in Texas and he won't answer his phone.”

There was a silence on the other end, then, “Let me call you back.” And Pete hung up.

Gabe sighed and rubbed his eyes. He turned back to his computer and pulled up the blog post. The title alone was enough to make Gabe clench his teeth. As he read, there was so much there that made him want to hug Patrick.

The doubt, hints of self loathing, his attempts to make it seem as though he were fine and trying to excuse his concerns as complaining. That there were people who had gone to his shows just to complain or boo him made Gabe's blood boil. He wanted to find those people and beat the shit out of them for making Patrick feel like that.

Gabe was glad when it was boarding call, so that he wouldn't do something stupid. By the time he landed in LA, there was a voicemail from Pete waiting, asking Gabe to call him back. He did so immediately after he got in a cab.

“How is he?” Gabe asked when Pete picked up.

“Hiding in his room like a little kid,” Pete replied. “He didn't throw me out or anything so I guess that's progress. Where are you?”

“I'm on my way, I should be there in half an hour,” Gabe told him.

“Okay. Any idea where Ray is?”

“Still in the air, he should be in town tonight.”

“He was asking for you guys,” and there's a strange tone in Pete’s voice. “I thought he was dating Ray.”

“Long story, I’ll be there soon.”

He hung up, and made another call. But after haning up, it was only anxious waiting. Gabe felt like it was ages before he was at the house, but it really was only thirty minutes. He let himself in, and dropped his bag by the door. Gabe found Pete in the kitchen, poking through the fridge.

“So you guys are fucking?” Pete asked without looking up, and Gabe sighed.

"Yeah, we are."

Pete stood up and closed the fridge, turning to look at Gabe. He was frowning "You didn't say anything to me."

Gabe shrugged. "You didn't ask?"

Pete's frown deepened. "We're friends, and you didn't think to mention 'oh hey by the way I'm fucking your best friend and his boyfriend'."

"I didn't," Gabe agreed. He crossed his arms and asked, "Is this gonna be a problem?"

"I'm pretty fucking pissed, and I'm your boss so yeah it might be a problem," Pete replied.

"Bringing work up in the middle of this? That's not you, Pete." Gabe shook his head, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't tell you because you and Patrick are supposed to be taking a break from each other. And I knew you'd be jealous."

"Jealous?" Pete shot back incredulously.

"Yeah, jealous. You've been jealous of anyone who gets close to Patrick ever since you met him. Ray, me, Travie, Brendon, Victoria, I could go on. Hell, you even get jealous of Andy and Joe." Gabe was impressed that he managed to keep his tone so level. Maybe Ray really was a good influence on him.

Pete looked ready to argue, but then he sighed. "Okay, yeah, you got me there."

"Also, this is a new thing, and none of us has done three way dating before. So we're keeping it quiet until we're more stable. Shit's still up in the air right now," Gabe admitted.

"Well... Okay. But someone better explain this shit to me real soon," Pete replied. There was a noise from the other end of the house, and Pete swore. "I was supposed to be bringing Patrick some water."

Gabe crossed the kitchen, grabbed a bottle out of the fridge, and went to the bedroom. Pete followed, which didn't come as a surprise to Gabe. When they entered the bedroom, Gabe could see a Patrick sized lump under the covers, and he smiled. He kicked off his shoes and crawled on the bed, flopping next to the lump. Then Gabe poked it with the water bottle.

“Go away,” Patrick said.

“Not gonna happen until Ray gets here,” Gabe told him. “I've got your water.”

Patrick sat up, pulling the covers off his head. Gabe had to keep from laughing, as he looked adorably ruffled. But he also could see Patrick had been crying. “Ray called you?”

“Yeah, and I saw the blog post,” Gabe admitted, then handed him the water.

Patrick sighed and opened the bottle, taking a long drink. When he finished he said, “I should have kept my stupid mouth shut.”

“You were upset and needed to vent. There’s worse ways to do that. At least you didn't do a ton of coke and plow your car into some paparazzi.”

“That's not venting, that's a cry for help,” Patrick corrected him.

“Same difference for some people,” Gabe replied and Patrick gave him a small smile.

They both turned to look at Pete, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. “I'm gonna go,” he said.

“Thanks for coming,” Patrick said to him. “I really appreciate it.”

“Text me later,” Pete said to him, then looked at Gabe. “You too.”

“Aye aye Captain,” teased Gabe, shooting Pete a salute.

Pete chuckled, and left.

“I didn't think he'd come,” Patrick said quietly, and Gabe looked at him.

“Why wouldn't he? He's your best friend.”

Patrick snorted. “Did you forget how we were at each others’ throats for a year? Or that we’re on hiatus because I was seriously considering murdering Pete in his sleep?”

“Funny, I always had you pegged as more of a fight to the death kind of guy,” Gabe teased, but then he turned serious. “I've been in bands most of my life too. And yeah, there are times when I'd love to shove Ryland off the bus. Or drown Victoria in a toilet. But we’re always gonna be there for each other no matter how pissed off we get. Same for you Fall Out Boys.”

Patrick didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue. Instead he changed the subject. “You didn't have to drop everything and come back.”

“I also didn’t have to order dinner from your favorite Korean restaurant to cheer you up either, but I did it anyway.”

“When did you do that?” Patrick asked.

“In the car ride on the way over. To tell you the truth I thought the delivery guy was gonna beat me here,” said Gabe.

Patrick smiled, and it was bigger this time. Gabe kissed him, and Patrick said, “I think I'd rather eat in bed, if that's okay.”

“Fine by me so long as we can get naked.”

“Really?” Patrick said, and he sounded annoyed. “I'm not in the mood--”

“I know you're not, I'm kidding,” Gabe assured him. He heard the doorbell, and got up. He'd paid for the food already with a credit card, but gave the delivery guy a twenty dollar cash tip. Gabe made sure that utensils and napkins were already in the bag, and he returned to the bedroom.

They spent the night in bed, eating and talking. Gabe didn't ask what was wrong with Patrick, he already knew from the blog post. So instead, Gabe told him funny stories. Things that had happened on tour, or dumb things Gabe had done as a kid.

It was close to midnight when the phone rang, and Gabe picked it up.

“Is he okay?” It was Ray. Gabe cursed himself, realizing he'd completely forgotten to text him.

“Ask him yourself,” Gabe said, and handed the phone to Patrick.

Patrick looked hesitant, but he talked to Ray. It was brief, and Patrick handed the phone back to Gabe, saying, “He's never gonna forgive me.”

“Forgive you for what?” Gabe asked, surprised.

“Scaring the shit out of him and making him come home from a world tour,” Patrick replied. His shoulders had slumped, and he looked utterly defeated.

Gabe shook his head, and grabbed the food containers off the bed. He shoved them in the bag, and dropped it on the nightstand so they were out of the way. He pulled Patrick into his arms and kissed his cheek, saying, “You didn't make Ray do anything, or me for that matter. We were worried about you, so we came home.”

Patrick shook his head. “I'm just fucking everything up. I couldn't make it on my own, now what am I gonna do?”

Gabe shrugged. “Can't tell you that, you gotta decide. But for now, how about you let us love you and show you you're not a fuck up?”

Patrick looked up at Gabe, and he could see tears in his eyes. “You love me?”

Gabe didn't have to think about it. It'd been on his mind for weeks, even before he went to New York. “Sure do.”

“Your timing sucks,” Patrick replied.

“Yeah it does. But I still love you,” Gabe told him, and he kissed Patrick.

Ray found them cuddled together in the bedroom, and the look of relief that washed over his face was gratifying. Ray dropped his bag and climbed onto the bed, kissing Patrick. “I was so worried.” He told him.

“I'm sorry,” Patrick replied, and kissed Ray softly.

“Don't apologize, I’m just glad you're okay.” Ray then looked over at Gabe. “Glad to see you, too.”

“That's gotta be a first,” Gabe joked, and Ray shrugged.

“Not really. It's always good to see you.”

Gabe smiled at that, then said, “Hey, how about we get in our jammies and have a cuddle pile? I brought the ones with the dinosaurs on them.”

Patrick laughed at that. “You did not.”

“I totally did.”

“I need a shower first,” Ray replied. “I smell like Way.”

“I wasn't gonna say anything but you kinda do,” Gabe teased, and Ray laughed. “I could use a shower too.”

“Me three.” Patrick said.

Gabe got up and said, “Then what are we waiting for?”

As he headed to the bathroom with Ray and Patrick, he wondered. He'd admitted that he loved Patrick, and he was falling for Ray too. He didn't expect either of them to return his feelings, and Patrick certainly hadn't said he loved Gabe back.

He knew it could become a problem later on, but for now, he was happy. And he wanted to make Ray and Patrick as happy as he felt.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may just keep this series going until I get bored with it. Because every time I swear "this will be the last one" and it never is! href="http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com">Tumblr


End file.
